infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Erica Blandelli
Categoria:Páginas importadas que necessitam de padronização |-|Light Novel=thumb|300px |-|Anime=350px|thumb |-|Mangá=thumb|300px |-|Especial=300px|thumb |-|Extermínio=300px|thumb Introdução Erica é uma das principais personagens femininas de Campione! sendo a primeira do harém de Godou e tendo destaque por sua grande beleza e forte personalidade. Ela é sobrinha de Paolo e faz parte da Cruz Negra de Cobre sendo uma Grande Cavaleiro e possuindo o título de Diavolo Rosso, maior cavaleiro da organização. Tem como rival Liliana e junto dela estão entre as pessoas mais talentosas da humanidade, tendo uma habilidade genial em esgrima e uma formidável manipulação de metais, alquimia. Possui uma personalidade normalmente arrogante sempre se colocando acima de outras pessoas mas sabendo reconhecer quando está diante de um igual ou superior. Poderes e Estatísticas Classe: Pelo Menos Alto 8-C até Alto 7-C '''| Pelo Menos '''Alto 6-C até Provável Alto 6-B Nome: Erica Blandelli Obra/Franquia: Campione! Sexo: Feminino. Idade: 16 anos. Classificações: Humana, Grande Cavaleiro, Diavolo Rosso. Poderes e Habilidades: Características Físicas Sobre-Humanas, Regeneração (Nível Celular G/F), Durabilidade (Genética), Magia, Voos curtos, Manipulação de Metais (Tipo 1, 2 e 3), Manipulação Elemental (Fogo - Nível 2 e 3), Manipulação de Energia (Nível 1), Especialista em artes marciais e Mestre em Esgrima, Hipnose, Invocação, Manipulação de Eletricidade (Tipo 5), Ignorar Defesa Convencional, Sentidos aprimorados (Tipo 1 e 2), Defesa a Poderes Externos (Sobre efeito do Sagrado Privilégio). Dimensionalidade: 3D. Ataque: Pelo Menos Grande Edifício (Capaz de demolir edifícios. Comparável a Lu Yinghua em combate. Ataca com raios) até''' Grande''' Vilarejo '''(Energia Cinética de Cuore de Lione), '''Ignora Defesa Convencional '''com Golgatha (Uma magia capaz de prejudicar deuses e anjos apesar da diferenças de poderes) | Pelo Menos '''Grande Ilha, Provável País Grande '''(Seu Sagrado Privilégio do Extermínio está a par com Posse Divina de Ena que se iguala Heraion. Fere o Urso-Coruja de Artio), '''Técnicas de Extermínio seguem o mesmo padrão de Golgatha mas sendo superiores podendo até destruir a arma de Sun Wukong. Velocidade: Massivo Hipersônica + 'em Ataques e Reação (Velocidade do raio do Leão de Aço. Ataca com raios. Velocidade do raio em ataques. Godou quase não reage a seu ataque, este que que reage a Uldin. Capaz de combater Lu Yinghua e Liliana. Capaz de reagir e interceptar um ataque de Erlang), Pelo Menos '''Subsônica '''em deslocamento (Sua magia Salto tem velocidade próxima das de Liliana e Lu Yinghua) | Pelo Menos '''Massivo Hipersônica + '''em Combate (Diversas vezes mais forte que antes. Capaz de combater Bestas Divinas e Paladinos além de reagir a Deuses), Provável '''Supersônica '''em Voo (Comparável a Bestas Divinas como Heraion e Ancestrais Divinos como Asherah). 'Força de Elevação: Classe 5, Possível Classe 10 '(Usa casualmente uma lança que um homem adulto não pode nem levantar) | Pelo Menos '''Classe 10 '(Superior). '''Força do Soco: Desconhecida | Desconhecida. Defesa: Pelo Menos Grande Edifício '''(Suporta essa onda de choque de Luo Hao) até '''Vilarejo '''com proteções (Durabilidade de um castelo) | Pelo Menos '''Ilha, provável País '(Resiste a ataques de Ama no Murakumo com poder comparável/superior a Heraion. Resiste a chamas de macacos divinos de Sun Wukong. Capaz de resistir a ataques de Sun Wukong não sério). 'Vigor: Alta, capaz de passar muito tempo enfrentando adversários poderosos. Alcance: Variável, normalmente alguns metros até dezenas, mas certas magias afetam a longas distâncias. Inteligência: Gênio, '''Erica é uma prodígio em esgrima, magia, e tem grande capacidade em negociações e para criar táticas de combate. '''Fraqueza(s): Nenhuma notável com exceção da fadiga criada pelo uso do Sagrado Privilégio do Extermínio. Equipamentos Capa *Sua capa é como uma armadura. Cuore di Lione *Espada mágica usada por Erica, através dela é capaz de usar diversas magias. Técnicas notáveis Manipulação de Metais *Sua especialidade, através dessa habilidade é capaz de criar e controlar armas, animais, objetos, etc feitos de metal e reforça-los além de poder repara-los caso danificados. Lanças *Capaz de criar uma lança que ao arremessa-la se torna 3. A lança pode ter sua trajetória controlada e se tornar um leão de aço. *Pode criar 81 lanças para defender e atacar quando está sobre efeito das Técnicas de Extermínio. Leões de Aço *Capaz de criar grandes leões que servem como montaria ou para combater, pode criar 7 de uma vez. Seus tamanhos podem variar, tendo tamanho próximo de um cavalo, miniaturas ou com 2 andares de altura. Espadas *Capaz de criar espadas, elas podem ser controladas e arremessadas. Capaz de criar 13 de uma vez e arremessa-las na velocidade do raio, isso sem aumentar seus poderes. Correntes *Uma corrente de 3 metros de comprimento usada para atacar e defender. Escudo *Pode criar diferentes escudos para proteção. Mini Leões *Capaz de criar 50 mini leões de latão que cabem na mão e controla-los com magia de fantoche. Lobos de Aço *Capaz de criar lobos a partir de aço ao redor. Cuore di Leone Lion Form.png|Leão de Aço Campione v3 231.jpg|Escudo Erica and Holy Lance of Longinus..png|Lança de Longinus 11.png|Leões Camp5_279.jpg|Lança Campione_v9_275.jpg|Espada 12qQjZp.jpg|Mini Leão Lanças.gif|Lanças Campione_v6_247.jpg|Dardo Erica alquimia.gif|Reparar Multiplicar Espadas.gif|Multiplicar Arremessar Espadas.gif|Arremessar Excalibur *Magia para elevar o poder de corte de sua espada ao máximo. Manipulação de raios center|200px|thumb *Capaz de atacar com raios. Manipulação de Fogo *Capaz de criar uma parede de chamas e manipular seu tamanho. Inicialmente tem 1 metro de altura e pode ser dobrado. *'Fogo fantasma': estala os dedos e cria quatro chamas azuis em sua mão, a usa para iluminar o ambiente. Hipnose 200px|centre|thumb *Capaz de manipular a mente de pessoas com menos resistência mágica. Magia para ver longe usando água Magia de ilusão para se esconder Salto/Botas de Hermes centre|200px|thumb *Diminui seu peso e salta grandes alturas, corre por prédios e nas paredes. Pulverização *Magia para destruir objetos inorgânicos, capaz de demolir edifícios e destruir objetos mágicos com menor nível de poder mágico. Magia de Cura *Capaz de usar magia de cura, pode curar suas pernas quebradas em 30 minutos. Defesa a Fogo *Usando sua capa e magia pode resistir a chamas, pode até resistir as chamas de Bestas Divinas '''de nível '''Dragão '''quando sobre efeito das '''Técnicas de Extermínio. Transcrição *Magia para memorizar. Anular Magia *Capaz de cortar e anular feitiços protetores. Senatus consultum ultimun *Uma magia defensiva usada juntamente de Cuore, cria uma barreira ao transformar a espada em uma corrente. Tem a durabilidade de um castelo. Magnetismo *Usa magnetismo para trazer suas armas de volta se necessário. Barreira *Usando Cuore na forma de corrente pode criar uma barreira defensiva. Investigação thumb|200px|center *Magia para encontrar a direção correta, usada junto de um relógio de pulso. Invocação thumb|center *Capaz de convocar objetos, como uma lança ou Cuore. Magia para desviar balas *Permite se proteger contra projéteis. Golgatha Campione_Vol.01_078.jpg|Light Novel Golgatha.gif|Anime *'Lança de Longinus' - uma magia que ao ser invocada causa tremores na atmosfera e congela a terra baixando a temperatura em 20 graus inicialmente, o frio afeta até os ossos das pessoas podendo matar se ela desejar, s uas palavras podem cegar humanos normais, causa o efeito de sentimentos negativos e desespero ao redor e pode fazer o comparação do inimigo parar. *Capaz de criar uma flecha de magia que poderia matar facilmente magos humanos. *Capaz de ferir qualquer ser, mesmo deuses e demônios. Sagrado Privilégio do Extermínio *Uma técnica capaz de aumentar o poder de uma pessoa temporariamente concedendo capacidade para ferir deuses e anjos e combater Bestas Divinas. Essa técnica concede a capacidade de criar barreiras de luz e de fazer voos curtos. Após seu uso constante gerá uma grande fadiga que dura por um longo período. Ataques de Energia Erica rajada.gif|Rajadas Erica e Liliana.gif|Lamina *No anime Erica se mostrou capaz de disparar rajadas e laminas de energia para atacar. Variações: Base '''| '''Sagrado Privilégio do Extermínio/Juventude Outros Vitórias notáveis: Derrotas notáveis: Batalhas inconclusivas: Categoria:Campione! Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Espadachins Categoria:Hierarquia 8 Categoria:Hierarquia 7 Categoria:Hierarquia 6 Categoria:Cordas Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de Mangá Categoria:Personagens de Anime Categoria:Magos Categoria:Grandes Cavaleiros Categoria:Ergocinetas Categoria:Invocadores Categoria:Adolescentes Categoria:Elementaristas Categoria:Piromantes Categoria:Femininas Categoria:Manipuladores do Eletromagnetismo Categoria:Personagens de Light Novel Categoria:Alquimistas Categoria:Usuários de Voo Categoria:Eletrocinetas Categoria:Usuários de Magia Categoria:Artistas Marciais Categoria:Manipuladores de Metais Categoria:Lanceiros Categoria:Arqueiros